<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dragon and The Wolf by StarkTony1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186019">The Dragon and The Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTony1/pseuds/StarkTony1'>StarkTony1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The AU's [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mallorca Files (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dragons, F/M, Game of Thrones esq, Knights - Freeform, Things get hawttttt, Wolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTony1/pseuds/StarkTony1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, a Red Dragon flew to an island and breathed a fire so fierce none would go near her. None, save for a lonely Wolf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Winter/Miranda Blake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The AU's [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Wolf Arrives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's another AU, but not quite the one you were expecting ; )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he rode in an old worn cart up to the black Castle that was soon to be his home. Maxwell of the House Winter, reflected on how happy he was to be finally doing a job worth of the name, Ser. He was a Winter, and his duty had so far kept him at home. But finally, there was a job for him. A job good enough for him to be called on by the Lord of Taylor. He was a Knight and no matter what the job was, he told himself, he would do his family proud.</p><p>Max loved being a Knight. Despite the fact that it was clear he was not one of the best and definitely one of the slowest, it brought him a great sense of pride to be known as Ser Maxwell of the House Winter. His older brothers, Christian, Federico and Maximus had all been Sers. They’d fought in a mighty battle, the <em>Battle of Mallorca. </em></p><p>Many Houses had been lost that day. Noble names wiped out with the swish and kiss of a blade.</p><p>He was only a small child at the time, too young to fight. A wild thing, his Papa had often remarked. His mother had held him close as his Papa ran out to defend their home. He’d succeeded, but only just.</p><p>That day they had lost 40,000 men. His brothers included.</p><p>A nation of 7 Houses turned to 4 overnight. Houses Blake, Ramis and Lorenzo had all been destroyed. No survivors. Those that had fought for the Houses ran away at the first sight of trouble, pledged their allegiances for stronger houses, the ones that had survived and looked like they would continue to do so. It was decreed after that day, that the remaining Houses; Winter, Villegas, King and Taylor would all unite. Fight as one in the defence of their home. Their land; Mallorca.</p><p>It meant that they would each lead a section of the country. Where the House Blake, once stood, Taylor took the lands, it was the largest of the three destroyed and Taylor had the largest army. It was also situated in the centre of Mallorca. Surrounded by dense forest and woodlands.</p><p>Despite not having found remains of the Blake family, the House was destroyed and stripped of its Crest; A Red Dragon. No House could claim the Dragon, the fierce beast, and as a mark of respect for the fallen, so each House had a Red Dragon flying at the left of their homes. For protection against wild forces that flew high above.</p><p>House Ramis was divided between Villegas and King. As all three had been located in the Southern parts of Mallorca it made sense for Villegas and King to lay a claim. House Villegas claimed the West and King claimed the East. Their name, like House Blake was destroyed and its Crest stripped; Ramis was a moon and three stars. Consequently, all Houses wove a banner to fly at the highest parts of their homes. A mark to the stars to protect them through their honour.</p><p>Max’s House; Winter, being located in the North, claimed Lorenzo. They had been a small House. Comfortably so, Max had even played with the youngest; Carmen. His Mama had told him one day the two would unite. Although he had never expected it would be because House Lorenzo had been destroyed. Their Crest had been a Fish. And so, all of the Houses now flew a Fish banner to the right of their homes, for a plentiful harvest.</p><p>In the old times, all Houses had been at war with one another at some point. But none had been such a vicious war than the Battle of Mallorca. Despite this, Max’s House had always had a strange relationship with the House of Blake. He had learnt their histories as a boy. During the time of the rebuild, many of the noble Houses sent their youngest to school together, so they would learn the ways of Ser’s and Ladies. But to also learn of the journey it had taken to get to this united country.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Once, a long while ago. A red Dragon had flown to the heart of Mallorca and breathed a fire so fierce nobody could survive it. Nobody could break through to tame the Dragon and nobody dared. Nobody, but a lone Wolf. The Wolf wasn’t scared of the Dragon. He could see that the Dragon was lonely. At first he left offerings, animals he had killed. He’d take half and leave half for the Dragon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the Serpent came, the Wolf played, biting at the Serpent's tale, baiting it. Wolves who stood on two feet came too but he wanted to play. The Dragon warned her Wolf not to play to closely, but he paid her no mind, she would burn the two legged Wolves and have her fun. He could play with the funny slithering creature. But when the Wolf was injured by the bite of the Serpent, the Dragon raged, she burnt the Serpent and burnt the two legged Wolves out of spite. She burnt for days and killed many false Wolf who dared get too close. She protected the Wolf and got him back to full health. But in that time, the two legged Wolves had used her attention on the Wolf against her. Stabbing her flanks as she protected her little Wolfie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the Wolf woke from his sleep she let out her final breath. Breathing her warmth to the land. Turning what once was an icy field into a warm home, all thanks to the love of the lonely Wolf, who refused to leave her side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The lone wolf, mourning his love, wept tears into the land. Gifting it his protection for all time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After their deaths, another Serpent arrived. No longer scared of the Dragons’ fire nor the Wolf’s paw. The Fish arrived next, followed by the Bear. The Moon and Stars followed, allowing for crops to grow and man to settle. After which the Sea Nymphs arrived. Promising to protect the lands from outsiders who did not understand their ways.</em>
</p><hr/><p>It was the story of the Wolf and the Dragon, that made Max’s family adopt the image of the Wolf for their Crest. That and the fact that their lands were the coldest in the country. There was still warmth even on the coldest of days, but in a true Winter, only the strong could survive.</p><p>The story of the Dragon and the Wolf was Max’s favourite legend. The Wolf taming the Dragon. It made him sad to think of the Dragon dying for the Wolf, but it showed him that sometimes even the fiercest of creatures, sometimes, just need a bit of love. The Dragon and the Wolf had borne inspiration for both his House and the Blake House. The latter had adopted the Dragon and had become a fierce House. Worthy of its Crest.</p><p>In the early days of the Houses, there had only been three. House of Blake, House of Winter and House of Taylor. House of Taylor taking the Serpent as its image. Three strengths, one to keep the centrefold strong, one to guard the north and one to guard the South. But House of Taylor grew restless with their share and demanded more. Splitting off and demanding larger areas.</p><p>A war broke out in which his House became diminished and Taylor’s grew. The House of Blake however, remained strong. Losing 4 men, instead of the 20,000 his House had lost.</p><p>And so, Three Houses became 7.</p><p> </p><p>House Blake, a Red Dragon Crest to keep the centre.</p><p>House King, a Bear, to patrol the woods and keep all who lived their safe.</p><p>House Lorenzo, a Fish, to feed Mallorca’s people throughout all seasons.</p><p>House Ramis, the Moon and Stars, to protect them as they rested</p><p>House Taylor, a Serpent, to slither from place to place with ease.</p><p>House Villegas, a Sea Nymph, to guard them from foes they knew nothing of.</p><p>House Winter, a Wolf, to keep the North guarded.</p><p> </p><p>They would all be destined to fight one another. With any challenger to the House Blake, always losing, until one day, the Dragon was set upon. The other Houses had grown tired of Blake’s ruling the centre. Ruling over them by residing in the heart of their land. Never losing, always winning at the cost of so little to them and so great to others. The House of Taylor came to each House with an idea. And one by one, as the Serpent spread its poisons. The Houses’ united and bit at the Dragon, stabbing it’s flanks like the two legged wolves in the legend. Beginning the <em>Battle of Mallorca.</em></p><p>The Dragon presented arms but was swiftly overrun. Innocents were murdered in their beds, burnt or stabbed. It was hazardous to be outside in those times. All Houses were raging a war so great, neither could tell friend from foe. The Blake House held strong but was overrun within hours. Their fires so ferocious, that no bodies of the heirs were ever found.</p><p>The Blake House was decimated, any survivors were executed. However, it was not just the Blake House that had losses, in the Battle, two other Houses, succumbed to the flames. House Lorenzo and House Ramis.</p><p>They didn’t just use the Dragon’s Crest as a mark of respect, but as a penance for what their alliance had cost them. To fight the Dragon had cost them the Fish and the Moon and Stars.</p><hr/><p>Max had vowed that day he would be a knight to protect his House, he was wary of the Serpent and the tales it could spread. If the Taylor House could unite a country against one House before, what would happen if they grew tired of sharing Mallorca.</p><p>Max shuddered to think.</p><p>When he had learnt about the fall of the House of Blake, he had made himself remember the names of the family.</p><p>It was important to him that he remembered their names, though he didn’t quite know why it mattered. They were dead.</p><p>The Lord Blake was called Bryn. It meant hill. Which had been fitting because the Dragons’ of old supposedly lived on hills before the Red Dragon claimed Mallorca.</p><p>The First Lady Blake had died years before, in childbirth and so her name had been lost to time. The Second Lady Blake was Niamh, meaning bright. The flames had grown high the night her children were born.</p><p>Lord Blake had 5 children. 1 daughter from his first marriage and 4 sons from Niamh.</p><p>All had perished in the Battle.</p><p>From the youngest, David, to the eldest, Miranda.</p><p>Miranda would have been his age at the time of the Battle. He didn’t like to dwell too much on the children of Lord Blake. On Miranda, the eldest Dragon.</p><p>They were innocents caught up in a Battle.</p><p>He hated the part his family had played, the poor Dragon, struck by all sides. Bitten, drowned, burnt and forced out of their home.</p><p>An original House. Gone within hours.</p><p>And now, Max would be a Knight for the Serpent House. For the House of Taylor, as was custom. Being an heir was a hard thing to be, but he would perform his duties with pride. A sense of pride worthy of his Wolf counterpart. </p><p>The eldest son of a House would always become a Ser and spend some time training at House of Taylor before going home to perform his duties as both Ser and Lord. If they died, the next eldest would do the same. And so on. Max was the last remaining heir to the Winter House and so it was down to him to train and perform duties. To be a Ser and a Lord.</p><p>He looked up at the black Castle that was the old Blake House. It was going to be his home for a while. It never used to be black. Once it was bright red, only the finest stone had been used to make it so. But over the years the colour had faded. Faded through wars, fires and time.</p><p>Max had visited once when he was a boy and played with the eldest Dragon, Miranda. She had shoved him to the ground when he had said he was going to be a Knight one day. She had shoved him so hard he had cried for his Mother. The baby Wolf was laughed at by the Old Dragon. She had called him <em>Wolfie</em>. And she had laughed at him. </p><p>He shrugged off the memory and got out of the cart.</p><p>Stepping into mud he looked at his surroundings, he was a long way from his home, but somehow, in the instant he had stepped out and onto the grounds, he felt like he was where he was born to be.</p><p>And so, as the Wolf stepped onto the Dragon’s grounds for the first time in four and twenty years, the Dragon, woke from her sleep and laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Lone Wolf and The Lonely Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was low in the sky as the last of the new Knights arrived at Castle Blake. Each had tiny ker-chiefs against their tunics, displaying which House they had come from. He himself had 20 men.</p><p>The young King had 25 whilst the Villegas House had brought an impressive 30 men. All willing to train. He was the only heir and so would receive a slightly different training despite being desperate to stick with his men. What good would he be in a battle if he did not know how his men fought.</p><p>Three old Knights looked out across the courtyard at the men they had to train.</p><p>One had a scar across his face, <em>perhaps he fought in the Battle</em> Max mused. He seemed to be the one in charge as he was directly in the centre of the three. But, Max had learnt to never assume things. This could be the youngest, and the scar merely a birthmark. However he was pleasantly surprised as the scarred man spoke.</p><p>“You are all new and young. And I can only hope that none of you will face a war as great as I had to. She was a glorious Battle with a bittersweet outcome. We stand today and give honour and thanks to the those who gave their lives, so that we could live ours.</p><p>To the Lorenzo family, we honour your sacrifice and gift you fish. To the King family, we honour your sacrifice and gift you furs. To the Blake family, we gift you flame. May you burn forever”.</p><p>The three Knights raised their swords to the centre of the courtyard, to where a lemon tree had once stood. It had long since been burnt down but there was a blackened charred circle, marking where it had once grown. Max raised his own sword.</p><p>“May you burn forever” the Knights all echoed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Max raised his tankard alongside his fellow Knights. Tonight was a night for revelry, for drinks and music. For tales of old and new. Each Knight would start their training tomorrow, some were given special tasks, Max had yet to be told what his job was going to be but it felt important. Each task would begin at dawnbreak, with little to no doubt that they would all have a sore head. Max bore that in mind as he finished his second tankard of ale and ordered a third. For now, he would enjoy the feast and drinking House Taylor had supplied, today was a night to celebrate the anniversary of the Battle. A great many innocents’ blood had been spilt that night as the Dragon died. Lord Taylor watched over them all, a smirk on his face as a silver Serpent rested on his head. His dark eyes watching the new recruits. His eyes fell upon Max.</p><p>Max nodded to the man and smiled in good faith.</p><p>Lord Taylor raised his glass to Max, “For the freedom we fought for! For those who died that night! For Mallorca!” he cheered.</p><p>“For Mallorca!” the Knights cheered back and clinked their glasses of wine and tankards of ale and mead.</p><p>Max laughed loud at the Knight opposite. His name was Hernandez from the House of Villegas and he’d been given the job of lookout along with his brother, Margaled.</p><p>“They give us a job of looking because we see a pretty woman and our eyes go all the way up her skirts!”</p><p>“Winter! What about you! You are a Ser and a Lords’ son! Must have some job lined up?” Charlie, a squire from the house of King asked.</p><p>“It’s all a secret. It’s important though. They say that Lord Taylor asked for me personally”.</p><p>“Bet you’re guarding someone” Charlie squealed, “that’s important! A really important prisoner maybe?”</p><p>“Ja or someone who keeps escaping. I’ve heard rumours that Taylor keeps a woman prisoner because she poisoned him once but she got caught” Hernandez whispered.</p><p>“I heard she burnt all his snakes and fed them to him in a pie” Charlie added.</p><p>“I heard she killed a good man! One of Lord Taylor’s favourite Knights!” Margaled stated.</p><p>“A woman prisoner?” Max asked, only a little disappointed, “You really think that’s what they want me for?”</p><p>Hernandez shrugged, “maybe. Maybe not. I have a man here working in the kitchens and he told me that Knights who guard the Tower don’t last. So whatever is in there, has got to have a strong stomach. If you’re the new guard, they must have faith in you. Either that or it’s a test”.</p><p>Max half smiled, suddenly, guarding someone might be a test of his nerve. And he was more than willing to prove he could do that.</p><p>“Let’s hope I get to do that then” he grinned, “I’d outlast anyone!”</p><p>“Sure” Hernandez said and laughed. Max grinned and laughed with him. Tonight, was a night to celebrate and laugh with newfound friends. Tomorrow would be work. He drained his third tankard and signalled for another. Tonight, was the night to live.</p><p>Up above, in the Castle’s highest turret, the Dragon looked out of the window and howled for the Wolf.</p><p>Max looked around as he heard a howl, crystal clear above the noise of the drinking. Nobody else seemed to notice or if they did, they simply ignored it. The howl repeated and he stood.</p><p>“Max?”</p><p>“Just…getting some air” he said to Charlie and left his tankard and moved out to the courtyard.</p><p>The howling sounded again and Max looked up. To the highest point of the Castle. He thought he saw a woman standing in the window. But he couldn’t be so sure in the darkness, he tilted his chin and stared.</p><p>Being a Winter, his family had adopted the Wolf and so over the years, had their bodies. He could see distances no man could. Hear and smell things no man should.</p><p>His eyes adjusted and he saw a blonde woman standing in the window, he howled back and she smiled.</p><p>“Hello Wolf” the woman said, “welcome Home”.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Max woke early, despite having a hangover, for his first day as a Ser for House Taylor. He was the first down for breakfast in the Main Hall, where hours before he had drank ale and sang songs to celebrate Mallorca. Eating meats and vegetables so rich he thought he would burst. Breakfast rations however, were a little smaller than the feast from the previous night. They were oatmeal mixed with honey and apples. But he knew it would be enough to make him feel full for a while. He hoped before his task he would be allowed to get some training in. How to parry without falling flat on his face as he so often did.</p><p>He looked around and saw a few familiar faces from the night before. Nursing their heads. He also spied Charlie, still being sick into a bucket. He smiled and moved to approach the lad.</p><p>“Maxwell Winter?”</p><p>He turned and saw three Knights. Sers; Alexander, Lucia and Zollos. They had given the address yesterday and he had since learnt their names and that Ser Alexander had fought in the Battle.</p><p>“y-yes Ser’s” he said and went on one knee.</p><p>“Rise” Ser Alexander ordered.</p><p>“We are to take you to your role” Ser Lucia said.</p><p>Max stood slowly, not knowing which Knight to focus on.</p><p>“But my uhm, aren’t I going to uh share breakfast with my fellow Knights do some training mayhaps?”</p><p>“You have been selected for a very important role. No training is necessary for the last son of Winter, the last Wolf. Surely?” Ser Zollos smirked.</p><p>Max knew that his words were bullshit but he nodded.</p><p>“What exactly is my role? Nobody has explained it to me”.</p><p>“You are guarding <em>Princess</em>” Zollos laughed, “I can’t wait to see her face when she sees we’ve got a son of Winter to guard her”.</p><p>“Her? Guard her?” Max said as Lucia and Alexander grabbed his arms, “what?”</p><p>“You’ll need to be blindfolded”.</p><p>Max struggled against the Knights’ grip as Zollos placed a blindfold over his eyes. He struggled even further; sure this could be a joke. He wasn’t really meant to be a Ser, and now he would be tossed aside. Tossed away like an unwanted Dog.</p><p>There was no job for him, he would go home to his House disgraced. No longer a Ser.</p><p>The Knights stopped suddenly, and their grip gone. Someone removed his blindfold.</p><p>“She gets two meals a day which will be brought up. Do not engage with her. And most importantly, do not give her your sword” Zollos said.</p><p>Max looked at the cell he had been brought to, it had a large bed and some books. A table for eating at and a small window. Stood, looking out of the window was a woman. A woman he felt he knew.</p><p>“Who is she?” Max asked</p><p>“A woman who wanted to be a Knight” Alexander laughed, “she’s been here for years. Lord Taylor doesn’t know what to do with her”.</p><p>Max nodded and gripped the cells bars, “what’s her name?”</p><p>“Not sure…, we call her Princess though. Do not engage with her Ser Max, none who do fair well. Think of this as a challenge of wills. You were personally selected after all”.</p><p>Max nodded and remained looking at the woman. Despite being in the cell she had manacles on her wrists. Locking them together. As well as a long chain in case she tried to escape. They looked rusty, she had clearly been locked up for years.</p><p>“She’s allowed one walk a day” Zollos stated, “<em>one</em>”.</p><p>“Why me? I mean I’m honoured. I am, to be chosen to guard what seems to be such a high ranking prisoner but why me?”</p><p>“You are the last heir of a House. You are not expendable” Alexander stated, “no matter what. We, however, are. You will still have your training but yours will be reduced”.</p><p>“But I want to fight. I want to fight for my House. I don’t want others to die for me when I am not willing to do the same”.</p><p>Max looked at the three Knights. They shrugged, “it is the way of the lands, if she doesn’t scare you off you won’t need a blindfold to get here”, they nodded once to him before leaving. He looked back at the woman who was still by the window.</p><p>He stood back and pulled his sword from its sheath. Keeping his eyes on her in case she tried anything.</p><p><em>Princess</em> he thought, <em>suits you</em>. She was of an average height, long pale blonde hair fell against her back. Although sections of it looked like they’d been hacked at with a knife so it wasn’t even. She was dressed in a dark red dress. Despite being a prisoner, Lord Taylor had clearly seen fit to dress her well. But perhaps if she wanted to be a Knight, being in a dress was a form of torture for her.</p><p>He did not know how long he had been staring at her, but he registered when she turned her head, allowing him a glimpse of her face.</p><p>Max’s lips parted and he stood straighter.</p><p>She was beautiful.</p><p>He could see why they called her Princess, she looked like one. Her warm hazel eyes seemed to rake over his form. She was the one who had howled at him.</p><p>“Did you believe them?”</p><p>Max frowned.</p><p>“Did you believe their little story? That they wanted to protect the last heir to the House of Winter? The last Wolf?”</p><p>Max rubbed the hilt of his sword, ignoring her.</p><p>“You did!” she laughed, “I pity the House Winter. An old noble House now reduced to you. A pathetic boy playing Knight. Soon another great House will fall and that’ll be Mallorca done for”.</p><p>“I am a Knight!”</p><p>She laughed, “wow that took what three sentences? Most men break after an hour but you? Pathetic. You must be a really bad Knight if you’ve been given to me”.</p><p>“I’m not- I haven’t been <em>given</em> to you. I am <em>guarding </em>you! And I am not pathetic! You are the pathetic one, a woman trying to be a Knight?! Absurd! You should be staying at home-“</p><p>“Raising your babies?! I would sooner slit my throat!”</p><p>“It’s your duty as a woman to bear children!”</p><p>“Oh, you are so lucky I don’t have my knife right now!”</p><p>“What you gonna do? Throw it at me?” he laughed, “you’re in chains and you have nothing!”</p><p>She glared at him and broke the plate on her table, throwing it with ease it slid through the bars. Max ducked and looked at where the sharp shards had lodged into the wall. Directly where his head had been.</p><p>He looked at her and stood slowly, “you do that again and I’ll make sure you can’t move to that window”.</p><p>She laughed before seeing the seriousness in his face. Her laugh died, “you haven’t got the guts to”.</p><p>“I’m a Wolf. I eat guts” he growled, “do not test me. I’m guessing you like your precious little window, so if I were you I would not try to piss me off”.</p><p>“You want to be a Knight you need to learn to calm yourself”.</p><p>“Right. I’m getting you cuffed to the cell doors. Your chain won’t reach the window if you are cuffed here. And if you misbehave I can see to your punishment”.</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare”.</p><p>“I would. Now, <em>sit DOWN AND STOP TALKING”.</em></p><p>She flinched at the bite to his tone, slowly she moved to the one seat in her cell and sank to it.</p><p>“Just because I’m sitting, doesn’t mean you can boss me” she whispered.</p><p>“I think you are sitting because you are scared of the Wolf” he replied, “wolves eat Princesses’ for breakfast and I’m still hungry”.</p><p>She nodded and a thought danced across her eyes.</p><p>He didn’t know what it was but she smiled darkly.</p><p>“I think you’ll do nicely” she said, and looked at him.</p><p>Her gaze was unsettling, like she knew a whole host of his secrets. She enraged the wolf in him and yet, he was curious by her. He wanted to tempt her, to stay by her side and bait her into words. He wanted to poke her fire.</p><p>“Why did you want to be a Knight?”</p><p>“Why did you?”</p><p>“Honour. My brothers died in the Battle. I wanted to-“</p><p>“Die in a battle too? Stupid reason”.</p><p>“Go on then, tell me yours”.</p><p>She pursed her lips, “little Wolfie you want to know my secrets? <em>Dog</em>, there are somethings you won’t bait me into sharing”.</p><p>He growled low at the insult, “and asking why you wanted to be a Knight is one of them? How long have you been in this prison? Surely, being free is better than having a stupid unattainable dream?”</p><p>“I killed three in a melee before they realised I was a woman. There are more reasons to me being a prisoner”.</p><p>“Three? Wow that’s impressive”.</p><p>“I’m a good Knight-“</p><p>“You might have been if you were a man” Max agreed.</p><p>“No. I am a good Knight. I am” she stood.</p><p>“I am a Knight. You are a prisoner. You are nothing” Max stated, “and now you are stuck with me guarding you <em>Princess</em>”.</p><p>She flinched at the name and he smirked, “don’t like that name huh <em>Princess</em>?”</p><p>“It’s not the name” she replied coldly, “it’s the connotations. A <em>Princess</em> means love. I do not have any love”.</p><p>Max wasn’t expecting that answer.</p><p>“Do you not have any family then? None to pay a fee for your release?”</p><p>“Low born” she said, “my family were slaughtered in the battle. Any that survived have long forgotten me”.</p><p>“Which House had your family pledged itself to? One of the lost ones?”</p><p>She looked away.</p><p>Max nodded, “I won’t press on it” he said, sensing the loss of her family was still a sore subject for her.</p><p>“There’s the Knight. Chivalrous to a woman because she is upset” she said.</p><p>Max nodded, “of course. You might be a prisoner, but you shouldn’t be treated like an animal”.</p><p>“Parry with your left” she said softly and moved to the window, “your strongest side is the right. So parry with your left”.</p><p>“I parr- I’m – I don’t need tips from <em>you</em>”.</p><p>She sat against the window and brought her hands to the bars. Bringing her body into the small alcove.</p><p>He stared at her as a calmness drew over her expression. He knew he wouldn’t get a response from her any time soon.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so the Wolf watched the Dragon, watching as she burnt her rage across the land.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Dragon's Roar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was high in the sky when Ser Alexander came with food for Max. He looked at the woman and then at Max.</p><p>“She pissed you off yet?”</p><p>“She’s been silent” Max replied.</p><p>Ser Alexander looked at her and then at Max, “good job. Guess we just needed an heir to watch over her. You lot are frightening you know?”</p><p>“They say I have the blood of the wolf running through me”.</p><p>“Thank God there’s no dragons left” Ser Alexander laughed, “or else we’d all be burnt”.</p><p>“Wasn’t the last Dragon killed here?”</p><p>“The only one they could find was, yes. Lord Blake, they hung him by his arms from the old lemon tree and then burnt it down”.</p><p>Max winced, “why not just stab him?”</p><p>“House Taylor wanted to make an example of him. The youngest had found him, Niall. The only one of his heirs to survive”.</p><p>“I wonder what happened to the children”.</p><p>“Dead” Ser Alexander stated, “you know the tales we all do”.</p><p>“And you fought in it”</p><p>“I was the last to be deployed. Rounded up survivors of House of Blake…the cook…the cleaner…the children’s Nanny”.</p><p>Max nodded, “the traitors”.</p><p>“Some of them. The cook begged to join Taylor. But we did not want a dragon to mix with the serpent. She would burn the poisons”.</p><p>“I was too young, my brothers all died in the Battle but I still remember seeing the bodies of the fallen”.</p><p>“How old were you?”</p><p>“Ten and two”.</p><p>“A boy”.</p><p>“The eldest Dragon was that age” the woman spoke suddenly, “when your lot murdered her”.</p><p>Ser Alexander glared at her, “are you speaking?”</p><p>“You’re listening” she replied and smirked, “you look tired Ser Alex. The new recruits not as good as you had hoped?”</p><p>“Shut up Princess”.</p><p>“Ooo struck a nerve?” she laughed and got off the window, “I’ve told you before your new recruits would be bad. Their parry’s? The way they hold their swords? Awful. And their feet? Can they not walk properly? Are they still fumbling for their swords? Do they-“</p><p>“Oh, will you shut up?! I don’t need my knights to be criticised by you”.</p><p>“Definitely struck a nerve” she laughed and looked at Max, “do you really want to learn the art of being a Knight from someone who is so easily annoyed by questions of how a Knights’ form is?”</p><p>“He said shut up. And as heir to House of Winter I demand it of you too”.</p><p>She glared, “demand? Big word for an heir”.</p><p>Max laughed, “yeah? Try this one on then Princess. Shut up or I will run you through with my sword and I won’t let your death be pretty”.</p><p>She glared but shut up.</p><p>Ser Alexander smiled, “you can handle her. Good”.</p><p>Max shrugged, “I’m a Wolf. We bite”.</p><p>“Maybe you should bite her. Might calm her down”.</p><p>She tossed a shard of her broken plate at Ser Alexander’s head. Max raised his sword, blocking the shard. Bringing his left foot forwards as he did. She raised an eyebrow at his move.</p><p>“T-Thank you Ser” Alexander said and looked at her. He unlocked the cell and she straightened, backing up to the wall instantly.</p><p>Max stood still as Alexander moved to her and back handed her hard before gripping her chin in his fingers, “the second Niall gives the order for your death I’ll be there. Fuck you bloody until they chop your head off. You understand?”</p><p>She made a quick move, Alexander grunted, and Max looked as she stood with a sword in her hands.</p><p>He ran in as Alexander fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. He twirled his sword and blocked her attack, kissing his sword with hers.</p><p>He danced around the room, bashing and twisting. Despite her having her hands cuffed she was an excellent swordswoman. She was quick and nimble. She ducked and parried. Dealing kiss after kiss with her sword. Max knew if she had the use of both hands he’d be dead.</p><p>“Pretty good” he panted, before he rolled to her chains. He grabbed the ones that linked to her wrists and pulled hard.</p><p>“What the-“ she started before crying out as she fell to the floor. He kicked the sword aside and dragged her close with his hands. Placing his sword to her throat he panted, “yield”.</p><p>“Never” she breathed and pulled at the chains, turning the tables she pulled him down and straddled him. She used the chains linking her wrists and pressed them against Max’s throat.</p><p>He reacted quick, dealing a blow to side with one fist and a blow to her face with the other as she ducked away from him.</p><p>He kneed her crotch and pulled his dagger out of his tunic. He yanked her hands above her head and pressed the dagger to her throat.</p><p>“I said. YIELD”</p><p>  She panted and nodded, “yield. I <em>yield</em>!”</p><p>“Now stay down” he growled and got off her. He grabbed both swords and approached Ser Alexander.</p><p>“Fraid I’ve underestimated you” he said softly. In their fight, Ser Alexander had pulled himself to rest against the walls, “It would have been an honour…an honour to fight with you. Your parrying…” Alexander breathed and shut his eyes, “she’s different” he croaked, “she…she’s not…not a peasant her moves...so deft…Maxwell”</p><p>Max looked back at her, she was still lying on the floor where he had left her. He looked back to Alexander and saw his eyes were now open.</p><p>“She’s-” he said and breathed his last.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Max looked at the body of Ser Alexander and back at her.</p><p>“You have killed a good man today” he said.</p><p>“He threatened to rape me” she replied quietly, “you want a man leading you into battle who will rape the women?”</p><p>“You’d-“</p><p>“If you dare finish your sentence Maxwell, of the House Winter, I will end your life and your House. <em>The Lone Wolf</em> dies. And it won’t be pretty”.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to say that” he said and looked at her, “I was going to say you’d have to kill a lot more than Ser Alexander if that was your worry. My father raped my mother” he said, “it is not right but it is the way of the land”.</p><p>She pulled herself up and winced as she touched her cheek, “you parried well”.</p><p>“I used what you said. You do know your stuff. I think you’d beat me if you weren’t cuffed”.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>He pulled Alexander’s body out of her cell but left the door open, he looked at her, “I’ll be back to clean your injuries” he said before he pulled the door shut, but not locking it.</p><p>She scowled, “well I’ll need food too. He forgot mine”.</p><p>Max laughed and nodded, “sure thing” he then looked at the body of the dead Knight.</p><p>“He was House of Taylor” she said, “yeah?”</p><p>“Part of the Knights to protect Lord Taylor yes”.</p><p>“And would you?”</p><p>“Would I what?”</p><p>“Protect Niall?”</p><p>Max shrugged, “I am sworn to protect my House before anything else. But we are all united now so yes, I guess I would”.</p><p>“I am Houseless…I have not sworn an allegiance. Maybe you should think twice before swearing that allegiance at the Moon Festivities”.</p><p>“You still killed a good man” he said.</p><p>“And he hasn’t? You heard it yourself, he <em>killed</em> at the Battle. Maybe he killed Christian”.</p><p>Max stilled at the mention of his brother, before he dragged the body away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was sat on her bed when he returned with a block of cheese and some bread. He placed it on her table and approached her, “before you eat let me see your face”.</p><p>She looked at him and he winced, “didn’t realise I hit you so hard” he stroked her lip before he realised what he was doing.</p><p>“That was from Alexander” she replied softly.</p><p>He nodded and sat on the bed, before taking a leaf from his pocket, “I put the paste in here. There would’ve been questions if I had taken the pot”.</p><p>She nodded and closed her eyes as he applied the ointment to her cheek.  </p><p>“Thank you Wolf” she said.</p><p>“Wolf?”</p><p>“Well, would you rather I call you what I’m thinking?”</p><p>Max laughed, “fine. Wolf it is Princess”.</p><p>“Stop calling me that”</p><p>“Nobody knows your name” Max said, “if you want to be called something else just say”. She pursed her lips together and shrugged, “I am nameless. You can call me Princess”.</p><p>Max nodded, “how long have you been here for?”</p><p>“A while” she said before turning her head, she walked over to the food and sat at her chair, “a long while actually”.</p><p>Max nodded and placed his dagger under her pillow before moving over to her, “If I can’t train out there would you help me train in here?”</p><p>She looked at him, “I thought women couldn’t be Knights”.</p><p>“Maybe I was wrong”.</p><p>“Maybe?”</p><p>“I am” he said, “I think you women can be a lot more than we think. Like the Dragons of old”.</p><p>“Mmm” she said, “but the Dragons are all dead now”.</p><p>“Doesn’t mean their story is” Max said, “the Wolf fell in love with the Dragon and Mallorca was born. Or so the story goes”.</p><p>She laughed, “is that the story you believe?”</p><p>“It’s the tale I know” he replied, “how the Wolf tamed the Dragon’s rage. Brought her to realise that she could be loved”.</p><p>“You’d have to go a long way away from Mallorca to find Dragon’s now Wolfie”.</p><p>Max smiled, “I guess…but this is the Dragon’s Den. Maybe I’ll find my own story here”.</p><p>“A heroic one?”</p><p>“I hope”.</p><p>“Well you can get all thoughts about rescuing me from my prison. I’m here and if I want to leave I can”.</p><p>“Can you?” Max asked.</p><p>She looked at him and shrugged, “you do not know my ways Wolfie” she said and stood. Max gulped as she seemed to loom over him. She smirked and walked, making him walk backwards.</p><p>“You think I’m weak and defenceless? That I’m in need of help? I’ve done more damage today. More things to piss off the House of Taylor than your pathetic Wolf House ever could do or have done”.</p><p>She shoved him down and fell to her bed.</p><p>She then calmly walked to her table and began eating her food.</p><p><em>My Lord</em>, Max thought, <em>she is fiery </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Serpent and The Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lord Taylor sat on a seat with serpents adjourning the arms.</p><p>“Don’t be alarmed Ser Maxwell, they only attack when I say…my beautiful children”.</p><p>Max nodded and gulped as one hissed at him.</p><p>“I’ve sent one to the she-Wolf once” Lord Taylor said as his squire poured them some wine.</p><p>Max took a sip and winced, it was strong. Incredibly so, he felt that there were two Lords and not one.</p><p>Lord Taylor laughed, “very strong wine here Maxwell. Too strong for the Wolf?”</p><p>Max smiled slightly, “maybe…I am sure I will get used to it”.</p><p>“Yes well I’ll need you in tip top shape to watch over her tomorrow. I’ve heard she had a few weapons on her”.</p><p>Max nodded, “she’s a different sort of prisoner isn’t she?”</p><p>Lord Taylor nodded, “she is…not sure what but she’s no peasant. She killed my serpent you know? Chopped it’s head off and tossed it aside like it was a toy”.</p><p>Max sipped his wine, “s-she did what?”</p><p>“Killed one of my children” Lord Taylor whispered and stroked the serpent on his left, “I mourned her you know…my eldest one”.</p><p>“What did she get in return?” Max asked, sensing more to the story.</p><p>Lord Taylor smirked into his goblet, “first, regale me with tales of the Wolf”.</p><p>Max shrugged, “what sort of tales would you like to hear?”</p><p>“The Wolf and The Serpent…a fitting tale do you not think? For the young Wolf and the mighty Serpent”</p><p>Max took a gulp of his wine and smiled softly, “okay” he hiccoughed and laughed.</p><p>“Oh young Wolf, slow down your drinking” Lord Taylor smiled, “it will still be here when you have finished”.</p><p>Max cleared his throat and began his story.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When the land of Mallorca had buried the Wolf and his Dragon, man came to play. Learning how to cook and hunt as the moon watched on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The moon looked after Man, for he had planted a tree where once the mighty Dragon had lain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And soon, life began. Man built castles and shelter. He planted trees and birthed life into the world. To the mighty Mallorca, Man gave love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Serpent watched Man work, charming him with his smiles and offers of fruit and water, protecting Man from the poisons that would kill him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the mighty Serpent moved through the woods one day he came across a young small cub, left by Man to die. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hissed as the young cub lashed out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Young Wolf Cub” the Serpent said, “it is not wise to fight me. These are my lands”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young cub snarled back full of fire, “you are not the owner of these lands. I’ve seen you play with the two legged Wolf. You are not my friend”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh but I could be” the Serpent said, “I could gift you a whole world, one where the two legged Wolf cannot harm you”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young cub growled and raised his paw. Man had twisted it. Hurt him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Serpent hissed and wrapped its tail around it, squeezing the limb gently so that the young cub could move.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Wolf nuzzled the Serpent with an inquisitive sniff. He smelt of strange things, wild things. Things a young Wolf would love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Wolf howled as the Serpent laughed, tightening its hold on the cub.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wolves belong North. This is the Serpent’s land”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Wolf howled and wriggled free before scampering North. Running fast, despite his injured limp. He travelled miles until he realised he was standing on two legs. A two legged Wolf. A young cub, no more.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Max sat back as their food was delivered.</p><p>Lord Taylor smiled, “so Man came from Wolf in your tales?”</p><p>“Only the Northern ones” Max replied, “it’s said only those of true heir blood can run on four legs”.</p><p>“So you can?”</p><p>Max chuckled and picked up a chicken breast, “it was all I did as a young cub Lord Taylor”.</p><p>“Delight me with another story Maxwell, and please, call me Niall”.</p><p>“Well then, Niall, have you heard about how the Sea Nymph and the Moon and Stars?”</p><p>“I thought only House Ramis knew those stories…now lost to us”.</p><p>Max smiled, “I am a Wolf, we look to the Moon and howl for stories”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When the moon was very young, a young Sea Nymph played in her seas. Teasing the foolish Man who would dare come close. Drowning him for her children to eat and for the Fish to fight over. Once, when Man was warming by fire, the Nymph approached him. Taking on a female form the Man was most pleased with.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is your name?” The Nmyph asked. Long brunette hair, cascaded around her waist and shielded her body from his gaze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am Hernandez of Mallorca. You?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am a child of Mallorca. You are not of Mallorca” she giggled and looked at the Moon, “I honour you Ramis, in every word and sacrifice” she looked at the flames, “the Dragon did not create that flame. How did you get it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are a monster” Man spat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course” she replied, “but answer me”. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“i-I made it….stones…you are of the legends”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course” she replied, “and I need heirs” before the moon above laughed and the seas crashed over the man. Destroying his fire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sea Nymph rose with the tides and smiled, “I will protect you from the waters if you do not take the Dragon’s flame again. You will never drown”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Man backed up to the forests, cursing the Nymph as he did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You will never have your heirs Nymph, child of Mallorca!” he spat and shook his stones at her, they sparked and a flame lit the floor, blocking her from getting past. She hissed at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You will never ever breathe under the waters. To go into them is at your own risk! I will not allow my children to be tainted by you. Nor the children of Fish. As the Moon and Stars are my witness. Man shall die by waters and flames alike. They will not have my protection”.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“That’s all I know” Max shrugged, “it’s not much but it’s what the House of Ramis used to state that as the reason for why we can’t breathe underwater”.</p><p>“It all comes down to the Dragon though. The Nymph was mad because she saw flames not of the Dragon’s origin”.</p><p>Max shrugged, “the Dragon breathed her life to our lands. We should still honour her in our stories”.</p><p>“I have purged the world from the Dragon’s tale. If there are any books on her tales I shall send them to your rooms”.</p><p>Max smiled, “I’d appreciate that”.</p><p>Niall nodded, “you have a gift for telling your stories Maxwell…perhaps you should sit back and let your men do the fighting…be an heir; sit back. Relax”.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Dragon sat against her bed, too weak to lift herself to her bed. Her chains were shorter now, she couldn’t see the Moon or Stars. They couldn’t comfort her now. The thought enraged her but she couldn’t let it consume her.</p><p>No, her fires would have to wait. For now she had to keep herself hidden. She sniffed the air and smirked, Wolf was playing with Serpent tonight.</p><p>She snarled, her heart soaring to the old souls.</p><p>The Dragon did not expect much and yet she was rewarded with a sea breeze.</p><p>
  <em>“Young Dragon…bide your time. Your Wolf is learning about the world as you once did”.</em>
</p><p>The Dragon smirked, her chains might be short but her fire wasn’t. She breathed her fires to the breeze and they travelled around the Castle and towards a young Wolf Cub, shivering in his bed.</p><p>
  <em>“Hello Wolfie”.</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Max shot up in bed, panting. He felt sure he had heard a woman’s voice in his ear. He looked at the many blankets he had piled onto his bed and shrugged them off. He was pleasantly warm. As though the Dragon of old was looking down on him.</p><p>He looked at room and smiled sleepily, wondering just who had lived in this room many Moons ago…when the young Wolf chased a Dragon.</p><p>He yawned and fell to the covers, dreaming about a long since forgotten deal between the youngest Wolf Cub and eldest Dragon.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Dragon roared her fire but the Wolf would not budge, he was a cold creature and would not be melted by her fury</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Way Back When</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Once upon a time, a long while ago, a young Wolf cub watched a band of dragons swirl around in his courtyard, before stopping before him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah you must be young Maxwell” the tallest Dragon spoke. But he did not look as firey, nor as big as his pictures of dragons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Miranda…Miranda girl what on earth are you doing now!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fighting” a girl replied from the horses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are fighting the –“ the tall dragon sighed and grabbed the girl. Maxwell, Max to all his friends, noted she was blonde, small but very pretty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello, welcome to…to…welcome to Wolfie” he started but was cut off by a laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Welcome to The House Winter” his older brother Christian said and bowed to the Dragons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is an honour, you must be Christian, we have heard tales of your prowess with the lute”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is only a hobby. I serve my House first”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Max looked at the girl, Miranda and grinned, “Dragon”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wolf” she replied and examined him, “do you know why I am here Wolf Cub?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The way she spoke was unlike any girl he knew. But then, she was a Dragon, and all Dragons had fire and were often thought of as strange.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No I do not”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No I do not?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My lady!” Max stumbled out, “My lady Dragon” he added.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miranda chuckled, “Wolves are so easy to tame. Come, show me where you play Sticks and Knights”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Max grinned, that he could do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He grabbed her hand and ran towards his stables, to where he hid sticks he used as swords.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If Miranda seemed nervous to be alone with a boy of eight, she didn’t show it as they played Sticks and Knights.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How many brothers do you have?” she asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Four…I am the youngest Wolf”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We are opposites then, you and I”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why? Do you have four younger brothers?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do…I am the oldest Dragon, you are very small to be a Wolf Cub, are you sure you are one?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am!” Max huffed and puffed out his chest, “I am a very good Wolf Cub. My Papa says I am wild!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miranda laughed, “I suppose that is good. I am told I am too firey…too quick”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can you fly?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Max gasped and dropped his stick, “really?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nope” she laughed and tackled him down, pinning him to the ground with his own stick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey! No fair!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There is nothing fair in Sticks and Knights”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Max pouted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miranda huffed, “don’t be a baby Cub…I beat you fair…now I demand something from you”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Max frowned, “what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miranda got off him, and for the first time that day, he saw the girl beneath the Dragon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why did they bring me here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Max shrugged, “why are you asking me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because you are the youngest Cub…they tell the children things they do not tell me. Because I would ruin their plans apparently”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Max laughed, “I can believe it”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miranda smiled, “I want to choose my own life…my own destiny”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Max nodded and stood up, he took her hand and kissed it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miranda moved to pull her hand free but then suddenly she knew, she looked around at the buildings, the stone cold works of the House of Winter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh Wolfie…I think we have made a mistake in duelling today”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why is that Dragon?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think I have been brought here to be your Dragon one day. The first Dragon in Winter”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Max snickered, “what are talking about?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your mother and father?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes what of them?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know how cubs are made do you not?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No? I’m only eight” Max laughed, “I don’t want to know where Cubs come from. Nor Dragons either”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miranda huffed, “I do not want to be tied to someone! No offence”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There is none taken my Dragon…but why would they tie you to me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because we are the same age…born in the same year. A girl and a boy. There has been talks of uniting our Houses for years…and with the Serpent House rising…maybe they think it is time”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Does that mean we could be part of the stories? Like the one about the original Dragon and her Wolf?” Max asked and for Miranda, it was the first time she saw the Wolf that the boy would one day become.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes Wolf” she replied and took his hand in hers, “if we are to unite. You must let me do what I want. Be free…be a Dragon like the ones of old. You let me fight…let me fly?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Max nodded, “you beat me fair and square my Dragon…you can have your freedom”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miranda nodded and pecked his cheek, “good Wolfie” she replied, “then when our families strike the deal, we can strike them by accepting! Be the first Dragon and Wolf to fight side by side since the original!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I thought you wanted to fight destiny?” Max asked as she dragged him towards his home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do. But I am a Dragon, and I know how to lie in wait as destiny spins her web”.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Destiny Spins Her Web</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max was granted the use of his eyes as Ser Zollos led him up the next morning. He did have a headache from all the rich wines Lord Niall had supplied him with.</p><p>“You’ll be on your own walking to her in the mornings now”.</p><p>Max nodded and winced.</p><p>Zollos laughed, “the wine is strong here. You’ll stomach it soon enough. Niall has taken to you Maxwell. If his lady wife does not bare an heir soon you might find yourself heir to two Houses”.</p><p>Max shook his head with a smile, “I am content to be the Wolf. I have no need of merging Houses”.</p><p>Zollos grinned, “well then Wolf. Go watch over the she-Wolf”.</p><p>Max rolled his eyes and approached the prison bars, “morning Princess, rise and-“ his words died on his lips as Zollos shut the door.</p><p>“w-What happened?” he breathed as he saw the bruises across her body. Visible through the rips in her dress.</p><p>She was slumped on the floor with a dead look in her eyes. She looked defeated although Max felt that she looked altogether a lot more scarier than that.</p><p>When she failed to reply he unlocked the door, “you feel up to teaching me how to play Knight then or are your injuries too sore to stop you”.</p><p>“I could take you apart from right here” she breathed.</p><p>Max smiled, finally, “then prove it Princess. I left you my dagger”.</p><p>“I know” she replied and looked at him, he winced as he caught sight of a jagged mark across her neck.</p><p>“They found it”.</p><p>“o-Oh. I-i Princess i-“</p><p>She smirked and stood slowly, “beatings, cuts, stabs and poisons won’t tame me Maxwell of the House Winter. <em>Wolfie</em>. You ought to be careful. Stand too close to me and you will burn”.</p><p>“Might finally feel warm in my armour then” Max replied and she smiled.</p><p>“Stand with your feet shoulder width apart. Do not hold your sword like it is something extra, hold it as though it is your arm. No not in that hand, the other” she barked as he got his sword out.</p><p>“But this is my-“</p><p>“Pathetic <em>sword arm</em>? What happens if the enemy chops your hand off? Then you are screwed. Fight with your other hand. Many a man died because of their foolishness in learning with one arm”.</p><p>“So can you fight with both?” he asked her.</p><p>She smirked and danced her hands across her dress and a dagger appeared. She tossed it from one hand to the other, keeping her eyes locked on him.</p><p>“I dance with both” she smirked, “I fight with all”.</p><p>Max smiled, “well then” he bowed, “first to have the other underneath wins”.</p><p>“Oh Wolfie, if you are so desperate for sex they do have potions for that you know” she teased, “they have shortened my chains. I <em>cannot</em> go any further than to my chair. If we are to dance you must come here”.</p><p>Max nodded and moved closer to her. He noticed, but didn’t mention how her voice cracked at the word cannot.</p><p>“Ma’am. Will you do me the honour of this dance” he teased instead.</p><p>“Wolfie I thought you would never ask” she replied and they danced.</p><p>Sword met dagger, slicing through the air with a crisp swish. Metal kissed metal as she parried and snarked at his lazy feet. He changed them often but yelped as she kicked his leg out from under him and slammed her body into his. He fell down with her and gripped her body to his.</p><p>She yelped before laughing, rolling onto her back she smiled.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“I won, of course I am okay”.</p><p>“You did not win!”</p><p>“Who landed first? You. I won”.</p><p>“You cheated”.</p><p>“Fighting is not about being loyal. It is dirty and it is full of cheats”.</p><p>“You are wrong”.</p><p>She smirked and rolled, straddling him she rocked her hips to his, “yeah?”</p><p>He groaned, “now that’s definitely not what Knights do”.</p><p>“I wouldn’t know what Knights do. You said I can’t be one remember”.</p><p>Max breathed low, “a Lady doesn’t do this either”.</p><p>She laughed, “I’m no Lady, Wolfie”.</p><p>She leaned in close and smirked as his eyes darted down her dress. She tilted his chin with the dagger.</p><p>“Never expect the enemy to play fair. Ever. If I was in a Battle I would use everything against my enemy. I am a weapon”.</p><p>Max nodded, “yeah but I can’t exactly jump on a man and straddle him”.</p><p>“Why not? Would they expect it?”</p><p>“Well, no but-“</p><p>“There you go. Element of surprise and you get to embarrass a Knight at the same time”.</p><p>“What do you mean embarrass a Knight?”</p><p>She laughed and sat back, content to remain straddling him for the time being, “well, that’s not your sword nor your dagger” she grinned.</p><p>Max flushed and turned them over, “no it wasn’t Princess”.</p><p>“Zollos called me she-Wolf” she grinned, “did you come up with that?”</p><p>“No…No uh Niall he did”.</p><p>She laughed, “he thinks he’s so clever. Did he offer you up a treat if I behaved?”</p><p>“Well as a matter of fact-“</p><p>She laughed hard and flipped them again, rocking her hips to his, “maybe I should get the treat…if I’m good, I deserve something don’t I?”</p><p>Max nodded and gripped her hips, “maybe you’ll be my treat”.</p><p>She stopped moving and slapped his hands off her body. She stood, “no” she said simply before moving to the table and sitting down.</p><p>Max looked at her and slowly stood, “I didn’t mean to cause offense. I-I just meant-“</p><p>“I know what you just meant. Plenty of men have just meant. You are a Wolf. I am not. Take your ideas and notions away”.</p><p>Max nodded, “Princess-“</p><p>“And call me something else. I grow tired of that name”.</p><p>“You are like fire and rage” Max breathed, “I do not know what to call you”.</p><p>She glared at him, “that is not my problem. You call Princess again and I’ll feed you a treat to choke on, <em>Dog</em>”.</p><p>“Fine. Fine” Max snapped, “you call me Wolf, I’ll call you Dragon. Like the old fire-y Blakes that were once living here. Breathe your fire all over me Dragon. It won’t make me run away. I have a duty. I have orders and a Wolf obeys-“</p><p>“Obeys his Master? Be your own man Wolf. Do not listen to the lies and the poisons of that <em>Serpent</em>”.</p><p>Max growled and gripped her by her hair. Pulling her close and slamming her against the wall he snarled in her ear, “you can fight your fight Dragon. All you like, but you are not going to turn my ears. I am the last heir of the House Winter. And one day I will need to produce heirs…I might just ask Lord Taylor how much he wants for you. I should like to see you squirm underneath me, baring my Wolves. My pack, my House. My fierce and firey Dragon. Every Wolf needs one”.</p><p>She struggled against him, “Get off me”.</p><p>“Not so strong now” he chuckled and gripped her hips, “maybe I should teach you as you teach me” his hands .</p><p>“Don’t” she whispered, “p-please Wolfie…Max”.</p><p>He stopped, the sudden fires she had been sending his way seemed to burn out at his threats.</p><p>“Hush hush Wolfie don’t you howl...the Dragon will protect you from that bite. I’ll burn this land until you start to sing…now hush hush Wolfie and lie in my wings” she sang softly. Her eyes shut as she trembled.</p><p>“Now now Dragon” Max whispered, continuing the song, “I won’t bite you. All I want it to adore you. To show you love and to calm your fires…don’t worry Dragon I’ll protect you from the liars…that’s a very old song”.</p><p>She nodded, still shaking as he pulled away.</p><p>“It’s the Dragon’s song” he said softly.</p><p>“It is the Wolf’s cry” she replied, “t-the Death of the Dragon… you might wish your heirs upon me Wolf but remember, you do not know what I am. Do you want to take that risk?”</p><p>Max looked at her, “to further my House I would do anything”. She turned, a knowledge hidden in her eyes and she nodded, “then perhaps we are not so different after all” she replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stories of Dragons and Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Each new day brought new challenges, for Max, his Dragon seemed content to tell him every move he had learnt as a babe was wrong.</p><p>She delighted in telling him from her bed. She had yet to move in the first week from it. Complaining the chains were too tight and had hurt her ankle.</p><p>Yet she still managed to beat him in his games and playing. Each time using her feet, moving quickly so he fell down.</p><p>She always made sure to land, straddling him. After his threat of impregnating her, he felt the atmosphere between them change. It had shifted into something other than him being her guard, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.</p><p>On the one hand, this was his charge, the woman he was sworn to guard. But, she riled him so. Her lack of name, the fact she wanted to be a Knight and was <em>good</em> at it. No, not good, <em>better than him</em>. Always beating him.</p><p>He growled low, he hated being beaten. As a child, his brothers would play Knight with him but they were never fair, never.</p><p>They always played dirty and they always beat him.</p><p>A child against adults fully grown. It was not fair.</p><p>“Stop your growling” his Dragon said, “it’s distracting my peace”.</p><p>“Stop your talking” Max snarled, “or I’ll take your peace away. How’s the view today? Oh yes that’s right, you can’t see out of your precious window now”.</p><p>“So much bite. I should’ve seen this. Seen your anger. You were the youngest cub and you never won did you”.</p><p>“I suppose you had siblings then?”</p><p>“Once. All dead now”.</p><p>Max smirked, “Good. Perhaps you should’ve gone with them”.</p><p>She laughed, “oh Wolfie” and leaned close, so close their lips were brushing, “you could’ve been a fine Knight. A good one. Now you’ll never get a chance to be a Knight like you wish. A war is coming. A war of your own making…”</p><p>“War?” he asked and gripped her hips, steadying her, making her grind her hips to his. Their games of cat and mouse still excited him. He wanted her so badly all the time. He hoped she had wanted him.</p><p>She smirked, “always so needy my Wolfie?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>She unlaced his trousers and smiled at him. He half howled as she tugged them down and straddled him again.</p><p>His face flushed with colour, “m-my Dragon i-I”.</p><p>“Hush now Wolf. You’ve been annoying me for far too long”.</p><p>He gripped her hips as she adjusted her position.</p><p>“Oohh Wolfie” she breathed low and gripped his shirt. Max whined, “Dragon…let me know the names you hide”.</p><p>“Not now” she whispered and rocked her hips, “Mmm” she shut her eyes and he smiled at her, liking the calmness that doing <em>this</em> brought her.</p><p>He wanted desperately to turn her over and press her into the cold hard stone floor. But, looking up at her as she rocked and moved her body, he was content to be the one lying back.</p><p> “I shall make a bargain with you. I will bare your heirs, <em>if </em>you free me on the night of the Moon Festivals”.</p><p>Max looked at her, “you will have my heirs? No tricks? No dirty moves?”</p><p>She laughed and bucked her hips. He growled and gripped her hip tightly.</p><p>“I mean it Dragon”.</p><p>“I swear on whatever is left of my name, I will bare you your Wolf Cubs, if you free me that night”.</p><p>Max nodded and she got off him. Standing above as he sorted his trousers out and blushed at her.</p><p>“Oh Wolfie…you think we are done? I have to know I haven’t just made a deal with a dog who wants to rut. Come to bed and let your Dragon show you how we settle deals in here”.</p><p>Max took her hand as she led him to her bed.</p><p> </p><p>Max was grateful he was alone to guard his Dragon. It had brought him the pleasures of flesh, her body.</p><p>She lay beside him now, stroking his chest, “you best not have given me a cub so soon” she said.</p><p>His dragon was so tame when she was like this. He’d made her cry out his name, whimpering it so gently he longed to hear her own name.</p><p>But calling her Dragon had sent her over the edge as calling him Max had sent him over the edge.</p><p>“i-I I guess we have a deal then. I agree to this, you bare my Cubs if I free you on the night of the Moon Festivals. You will bare them with no malice, you will raise and nurture them. Be my She-Wolf, I will press upon you many Cubs. But you will only be free for that one night” he growled, suddenly overwhelmed with a longing to take her again.</p><p>She nodded, “for one night of freedom. True freedom, no chains and no tricks. I will bare you an empire”.</p><p>Max nodded, “the Empire of the Wolf”.</p><p>She smiled softly then, “oh my Wolfie, you have made a deal with a body you know not of its origin. Just steady your paws before you put an heir in me. Steady them now Dog” she chuckled and kissed him, slipping her tongue against his.</p><p>Max growled low, “don’t call me Dog”.</p><p>She smirked at him, “learn to control yourself then. I can feel you wanting more already”.</p><p>“Well when you kiss me like that all I want to do is put heirs in you”.</p><p>She laughed and wrapped her body against his, “control yourself my Wolf”.</p><p>“Oh my Dragon” he growled low, “let me show you how we do things in the North”.</p><p>She nodded and kissed him again as he turned them. His need for her taking away all sane senses.</p><hr/><p>Max watched her sleep and felt he had made a deal with a force from beyond this world, he had threatened what she had feared. And yet, she had met his threats with more. With giving herself to the House of Winter for one night of freedom.</p><p>In the back of his mind, he knew there was more to her bargain. What woman as strong as she, would give herself over to him for one night of freedom. Perhaps, she would die in childbirth, or perhaps she would turn his Wolves against him with her words.</p><p>Or perhaps there was more to her than he first thought. She had known the songs of the Dragon.</p><p>Max gulped and looked at the window she could no longer see out of, perhaps she knew about the fates of the Dragon family; the Blake’s. The heirs to this place. He kissed her head and dressed.</p><p>He should be going to dinner with Niall, not lying in bed with his Dragon.</p><p>He growled low against her ear, “tomorrow I will make you howl”.</p><p>She turned in her sleep and mumbled, “woof woof” before he heard her sigh contentedly.</p><p>He looked at her back and the swirls of artwork there. He hadn’t noticed them before but they were marks of a highborn female. He knew that much.</p><p>He traced one line and she shivered, pressing her body into the covers.</p><p>He pulled them over her back, if she wanted them hidden he would help conceal it.</p><p>Conceal the work of his highborn Dragon.</p><p>“Maybe you are secretly Miranda Blake” he said, “the last Dragon back from the dead to play with her Wolf”.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>An hour or so later, he found himself looking at where the lemon tree had once stood.</p><p>They were said to be full of fire, that only the Blakes’ could taste their sweetness.</p><p>“Ser Maxwell” Lord Taylor said from beside him, “are you well? I hope my wine has not made you unsteady”.</p><p>“No my Lord. I am well, I apologise for the delay I found myself rather busy”.</p><p>Niall laughed, “you fucked the she-Wolf? Tell me, did she howl?”</p><p>Max grinned, “yeah”.</p><p>“Ah my boy, it fills me with pride. After the Moon Festivities she is yours to do with as you please”.</p><p>Max smiled, “m-mine? Really?”</p><p>“Of course. I can’t keep wasting good men on her. She’s got to learn her place someday and if she’s let you into her cage and not bitten; perhaps you should have her. Every heir needs one”.</p><p>Max nodded, thinking about the deal they had made before their shared passion. How she had whimpered at the lightest of his touches.</p><p>“You wolves you need to run around a bit don’t you”.</p><p>Max laughed, “we do my Lord. Maybe I will…have my fun more than once with her before she is fully mine”.</p><p>Lord Taylor laughed, “I am glad you are here Ser Maxwell, it’s nice to have an heir about the place…you know I killed the last Lord Blake just there” he said and pointed to where the lemon tree had stood.</p><p>“I had hoped to kill his children too but alas, the fires got to them”.</p><p>“They never found their bodies”.</p><p>“We found the boys bones a few years back. Buried out in the forests. Found them on a hunt”.</p><p>“And the heir?”</p><p>Lord Taylor shook his head, “I think she died in the Battle early on. She was a girl. Hardly much use even in a Battle”.</p><p>Max nodded, “what was her name?”</p><p>Lord Taylor shrugged, “not a clue. Something like Mania I think…Malia…Minnie? Something beginning with an M at least. Why?”</p><p>Max shrugged, “I think some of the Dragon House still prowls these parts… on the nights we are warm despite the chill. I think the Dragon comes to call. She is mighty and fierce like in the stories. And she burns apart the hearts of men who betray their oaths and Houses”.</p><p>“Quite a storyteller” Lord Taylor said, “but there are no Dragons left alive. Any who pledged allegiance were burnt. Dance with fire, die by it. If there were any Dragons left, I think they would have made themselves known by now. Don’t you think?”</p><p>“Maybe” Max said, “depends on a lot of matters”.</p><p>“Like?”</p><p>“Well, if there was an heir. Dragon blood is powerful. Some say magic ran through their veins. That the last heir could sense things others could not”.</p><p>“Didn’t save them though. If the girl had magic, if she could’ve seen us all rising up against them. Why didn’t she stop it?”</p><p>Max nodded, “they are just tales”.</p><p>“I have told you about tales” Lord Taylor said, “there are no truths to them. Watch yourself before you fall into a story you cannot get out of”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Day of the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max smiled at her as she grinned back. He had barely stepped into her cell before her lips were on him.</p><p>“Dragon” he muttered and gripped her as her hands fumbled to strip him, “it is almost our time...it is the day and soon will be the night”.</p><p>“Dragon now now” he chuckled and pressed her into the wall, “I have news”.</p><p>“I thought you wanted heirs?” she stated, “heirs don’t get anywhere unless you put this” she grabbed his crotch, “in me”.</p><p>Max laughed, “Dragon, let me speak. Lord Taylor says after the tonight, once the Moon Festivities are done with, you are to be mine…you’ll be free from the cell”.</p><p>She let his crotch go and shoved him aside, “no. No!”</p><p>“I thought you’d be happy” Max said, “i-I’ll be a good husband to you Dragon. Your fighting is unparalleled. I would not stop that”.</p><p>“That is not what I fear Max” she snapped, “you can bed me, fuck me, do whatever you want to me. But it is the Serpent who I fear. Why now? Why does he let his prisoner free just because the Wolf wants a playmate”.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Think about it Max” she said and cupped his face, “my Wolfie. I think you know who I am…you can see the truths I have long buried”.</p><p>Max whined, “i-I can’t”.</p><p>“You can” she said and kissed him softly, “you call me Dragon…there are many names for us”.</p><p>Max whined as she placed gentle kisses down his jaw, “m-my Dragon I assure you I cannot see your name”.</p><p>“Think deeper” she breathed, “think as my Wolfie”.</p><p>Max howled as she unlaced his trousers. They fell to the floor as she gently pushed him to the chair. She sat on his lap and kissed him, cupping his face as she rocked, “my Wolf. Take me, take me to your lands and your tales”.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The Dragon was nervous at first, the Wolf had been sleeping. He was so worn out from running that he had failed to let his body rest. She breathed her fires near him so he would not grow cold before nestling beside him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This strange four pawed creature was not afraid of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wanted to play with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Treasure her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Engulf her with his howls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wrapped her wing around his body and he nuzzled his snout to hers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wolfie” she chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My Dragon…do you have a name? I am Winter”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are Winter” she replied, “I am Blake…a fine pair”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Winter Wolf howled and smiled, “I will always protect you”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I you” she promised.</em>
</p><p>“Miranda” he breathed against her lips.</p><hr/><p>That night, as the Moon Festivities began Max unlocked the chains on Miranda’s wrists. She made to move but he gripped them tightly, “no. I said I would free you. I did not say anything about not putting an heir in you first”.</p><p>“What? No! No get your paws off of me! You’ve had plenty of chances to do that! You failed each time!” she snapped and struggled as she was dragged to the bed.</p><p>“No!” she snapped and wriggled again, all of her teachings on his movements now playing against her. Max had grown stronger. His muscles more defined than when they met.</p><p>“If you value your heirs you will grant me my night first!” she snapped, “then. By all means, put an heir in me…put yourself in me until you feel me swell with child”.</p><p>Max paused, he didn’t know whether she was truly terrified of him or if this was a little game she had crafted. He moved to say something but a drum beat from outside stopped him.</p><p>The Moon was now high in the skies above and from the window they could hear chants of the House of Ramis.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Praise be the Moon, she is light in our darkness</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before the man she was there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guiding the Dragon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guiding the Wolf</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guiding the Serpent</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Praise be the Moon, she is light in our darkness</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before Mallorca she was there</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is in our Fish</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is in our Nymph </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is in our Bear</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is the Stars.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Max pulled back from her, “she is in our hearts. Always”.</p><p>“Blessed be to those lost in the House Ramis” she said.</p><p>Max held her hand, “one walk around and then we come back here. It is a night people are drunk, yes. But it is also a night of danger. On this night the worlds are shaken by past and future revelry”.</p><p>“Before the Battle” she began as he led her to the door, “there was a fire so fierce I thought the Dragon had woken”.</p><p>“A real Dragon?”</p><p>She looked at him, “for someone who loves stories you missed a lot of them out Wolf”.</p><p>“Then tell me them” he said and handed her a mask, “you will need to be masked. All the ladies are”.</p><p>She nodded and without a fight placed it against her face, it held firm. The red and gold enhancing her eyes, which were green tonight.</p><p>He liked her eyes changed colour depending on the light. She would give him the prettiest of Wolves.</p><p>“Tell me the stories of the Dragon House” he encouraged, “you know them best of all of us here”</p><p>“I do” she said and let his hand go, linking her arm with his, “you know the story of the Dragon and the Wolf. Do you know what happened next?”</p><p>“I never thought there was a next”.</p><p>She smiled, “silly Wolfie. Of course there is. That was just one half of the story”.</p><p>“Then tell me the rest”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Wolf awoke from his dreams. They had been frightening and troublesome. The fears of Men, hurting his Dragon. Stabbing her as he watched on powerless. He felt her warmth against his flank and turned to look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His heart sank to the floor and he whined so loud and for so long, the stars came out to watch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He cried into the Earth and rested his paw on the Dragon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was dead. Man had killed her. Killed her fire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His beloved.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Serpent who had bit him had made sure he would not be awake when they came, the Dragon had told him not to play and he had ignored her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Valuing play over loyalty. She had burnt his plaything the second he was bitten. Her rage coming over so powerfully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But all he had to do was whimper and she was tamed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was his and he was hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now she was dead because of his playing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something he vowed to never do again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He howled once, nudging his Dragon with his nose, licking her wounds before he nestled up against her body. Growling as the night came out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t be afraid” a voice above said, “little Wolfie. Sweet Wolf. Your Dragon will return to you one day. When the Moon is high, when the night is full of fires and merriment. The Dragon and the Wolf shall unite once more”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Wolf howled and looked up at the Moon, “you taunt me with your words? Have a care how you speak”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Little Wolfie. Your Dragon is sleeping now. So should you. The Serpent is dead. The Dragon is dead. Soon, the Wolf shall join. But your song will never be forgotten. The Cry of the Wolf, the Death of the Dragon. On this night, as I shine my light over man and Beast. Wolf and Dragon will unite again”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Wolf howled. He howled so loud, creatures emerged from the forests. Man and Beasts alike looked upon his mournful state. A lone Wolf crying over his Dragon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sea Nymphs carried his howl into the waters to the Fish. The Bears brought his howl to the tallest of trees and to the three stars that were close enough to touch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the Wolf cried his last, the land of Mallorca was born. A land that man vowed to only hold peace. But the peace would not last long.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Max turned to look at her, “that is a very sad story”.</p><p>She nodded, “this place is <em>supposedly</em> built on the remains of the Dragon and the Wolf”.</p><p>“Supposedly?” he asked.</p><p>She shrugged, “do you believe in the Dragon and the Wolf?”</p><p>“The Wolf is my ancestor. Of course I do”.</p><p>She pulled him left as they reached a staircase, pulling him close, “well then Wolfie. Would you like to know why I chose this night to be free?”</p><p>“I would”.</p><p>She stroked his hair, ruffling the curls and she smiled, “my Wolfie is a little rugged”.</p><p>He whined low, liking the feeling of her fingers against his skin.</p><p>“Down boy” she muttered softly.</p><p>“I can’t wait to put an heir in you” he growled into her ear, “lots of them”.</p><p>She flushed and turned her head, “yes well… let me go do what I wanted first and then we can talk about that”.</p><p>Max frowned, “talk about?”</p><p>She removed her arm from him, “oh Wolfie. Did you believe me when I said you could put your Wolves in me?”</p><p>“Oh Dragon” he growled.</p><p>“Well, I’d be lying if said I was anything less” she laughed and ran down a stairway.</p><p>Max followed, fury and rage allowing his legs to run faster than he normally would. She had played him. Gotten him to give her freedom under the pretence of securing his bloodline.</p><p>
  <em>She would pay for this.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Night of the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max chased his Dragon down the stairs, only a few metres ahead of him and yet he still couldn’t grab her. It was as though she had invisible wings pushing her on. She turned right and left, moving quickly despite the darkness.</p><p>He followed her until she stopped suddenly.</p><p>He crashed into her and they fell down, he rolled them and pinned her to the floor. Her mask slipping off in their struggle. He yanked at her dress, ripping it in his haste before he looked up at her face. She glared up at him.</p><p>“Go on then Wolfie” she snarled, “Do it. Do it! Do it and you’ll be just like Ser Alexander”</p><p>Max flinched, “I-i I am not like that man”.</p><p>She laughed and grabbed his hand, pressing it inbetween her legs, “you are a man. You are one and the same Dog. Do it”.</p><p>“No. No! I will not play your games and I will not have you turn me into a puppet! I am Maxwell of the House of Winter and I am the last heir. The lone Wolf”.</p><p>“Well then Wolfie. Say hello to the original” she said and nodded behind him.</p><p>He slowly turned, as he did he was aware she had stood up. If she were to run he might very well be lost down here forever. But at the sight of the Dragon’s skeleton, curled around that of a Wolf’s, he found he would not mind if he died here.</p><p>“t-The Wolf” he breathed.</p><p>“And the Dragon” she said and stood beside him, she placed her hand on the Dragon’s skull and shut her eyes, “I pay thanks to your sacrifice on this night of the Moon”. She pulled his dagger out of her dress and cut her thumb. Pressing a drop of blood to the skull of the Dragon she knelt.</p><p>She could’ve stabbed him with that dagger. She could have done so at any time and yet, Miranda Blake, enemy to all Houses’ refused to kill her Wolfie.</p><p>“And the Dragon said, <em>I would not mind, if you were to put a wolf cub in me little Wolfie. But perhaps when the Serpent has died. When we safe from eyes, with only the moon to watch over us”.</em></p><p>Max knelt beside her and tossed the dagger aside. He looked at her and she to him.</p><p>“Max i-“ she began before his lips claimed hers. Pushing her back into the dirt, he shifted her dress up again.</p><p>But this time she did not struggle. She wrapped her arms around his body as he unlaced his breeches.</p><p>He whined low and she moved one hand to help him, “Wolfie” she growled, “I made a promise. I will bare your heirs. I will bare us <em>both </em>an heir”.</p><p>Max ignored her words and growled low, “I want you out of the dress. Get out of it now”.</p><p>She nodded and unlaced the front, letting it fall off her and become a blanket in which to protect her from the harshness of the floor.</p><p>Max whined.</p><p>She smiled and took his hands away from his breeches, “oh little Wolf” she breathed and helped him out of his shirt, “so much to learn about the world and yet you want to fill it with your cubs”.</p><p>She kissed him once, “give me your heir” she whispered, “whilst the moon watches over us and we are safe from eyes who would do me harm”.</p><p>Max nodded and slipped his body into hers. Whimpering as he did. She gripped him, “my Wolf. Such strength in you now than before” she breathed and whimpered, “i-I think you’ve been training”.</p><p>“Of course I have” he said and shifted his body, thrusting slowly, listening and watching the sounds she made.</p><p>“Good Wolfie” she breathed, “your Dragon taught you well”.</p><p>“My Dragon” he echoed and moved so his nose was touching hers, she moaned low, crying out as he pressed into her deeply.</p><p>“Tell me. How long it has been since somebody uttered your name? I barely speak it yet the name ghosts my mind”</p><p>“Too long” she moaned, “far too long Max” she whimpered as he rolled his hips.</p><p>He growled low, “I like that noise” he said and repeated it. Harder than before, “I want you to bare my heirs” he kissed her neck and stroked a hand down her chest, playing with her as he did.</p><p>She whimpered and gripped him, “m-Max…I will i-I will bare you many many heirs. Don’t stop. Please. Do not stop”.</p><p>“Oh my Dragon. I will not. I will never stop this” he said, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, “my lonely Dragon…the last heir…Miranda” he breathed and stilled, shuddering against her body. She gripped him, tears falling as he uttered her name.</p><p>“Max” she cried out and gripped him, shedding fears as he sent her over the edge with his utterance.</p><p>He pulled back and looked down at her, he felt a low growl building within him. He snarled and looked at the skull of the Wolf, “we are kin” before he cut his own thumb on the skulls’ teeth. He put a thumbprint against the Wolf’s skull and looked back at his own Dragon..</p><p>“The House of Blake is alive this night” he said as she slowly sat up, wincing as she did.</p><p>“It is” she confirmed.</p><p>Max smiled and kissed her, she kissed back as hungrily as he did, “can we make sure I put a Wolf in you?” he asked as she wrapped her body to his.</p><p>“Of course” she chuckled, “why else would I bring you down here?”</p><p>“Ohh Dragon. We are going to do more than play on this night”.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda stroked his chest and smiled, “Wolfie” she said softly, “Wolfie wake up”. Max stirred and his eyes fluttered open. Miranda had pulled her dress and mask back on. He could see now, giving her reds and golds brought out the Dragon in her blood.</p><p>He growled low.</p><p>“Calm it Wolf” she stated and helped him into his shirt, “there is much to do this night. You still have to pledge an allegiance to him”.</p><p>Max looked at her and then placed a hand against her stomach, to where an heir might now reside.</p><p>“I pledge my allegiance to-“</p><p>She placed her finger over his lips, “be sure of your decision my Wolfie. For the Serpent knows all”.</p><p>“I am” he breathed and kissed her, “my Dragon. I pledge an allegiance to you. To the House of Blake to protect you with everything I am and have. I will give you my armies if you so need them”.</p><p>She shivered and looked at him, sitting up and making him kneel, “under the moons’ watch. This last Dragon takes the Wolf’s pledge” she breathed, “I take and accept your allegiance Ser Maxwell of the House Winter. If you accept mine. I, Lady Miranda of the House Blake, last of my name and House. Pledge, the Wolf and Dragon are to be united. I pledge my allegiance to your House. And I pledge to protect you and bare your heirs. True Dragons and true Wolves”.</p><p>Max smiled and kissed her again, slipped a hand around her waist, “oh my fierce Dragon. I accept your pledge”.</p><p>There was a loud crash above. A roar of light. From a shaft above they had spied the moon and it had spied them. Now only darkness reigned.</p><p>Max held her, “W-what’s happening?”</p><p>“Pull on your breeches” she breathed and stood, “quickly now”.</p><p>“Miranda?”</p><p>She grabbed his sword and twirled it, “you have men from your House here. Yes?”</p><p>Max nodded and tightened his laces, “yes…they will be looking for me. Miranda, what is happening?”</p><p>“I need you to be brave” she said and handed him his sword in his left hand.</p><p>“I can’t fight with this hand,” he said, “Miranda-“</p><p>“You can” she breathed and her eyes glowed gold, “my Wolf”.</p><p>Max felt a cold shudder run through him and he found himself staring at his body.</p><p>“w-What?” he asked, his voice now unfamiliar. He watched as he smiled back.</p><p>“Sorry my Wolf” he said and twirled his sword in a move he knew only Miranda did.</p><p>“Am i-i” he looked down and saw red dress and a small body.</p><p>“How did this-“</p><p>“The Old Dragon has magic running through her” she replied through his lips, “protect that body and I will protect yours”.</p><p>Max nodded.</p><p>“But why do this?”</p><p>“I have questions for Niall Taylor; answers I need that I cannot ask of you”.</p><p>“Be safe. I will hide in the Dragon’s skull”.</p><p>He watched a smile bloom on his face, “poetic”.</p><p>He pulled himself close, remembering it was Miranda’s body he was in, and smirked, “remind me to show you how poetic I can be”.</p><p>She laughed against his lips and whispered low, “Wolfie. I will look forwards to it”.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Houses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She watched her body climb into the skull of the Dragon before she left, leaving her sword behind so that Max would be able to protect her body she darted up the stairs. It took a while for her to get used to being in Max’s body. Being taller was dizzying, there was chaos above as she shut the stones to where Max was.</p><p>Fires raged above and she gulped, her home was under threat from a force she could not see.</p><p>“Ser Maxwell! Ser Maxwell!”</p><p>Miranda turned and saw two men running towards him; Sers Leonidas and Rico, “Ser Maxwell you need to hide”.</p><p>“No” she said, “no. I will fight with my men and the men of other Houses”.</p><p>“But you are –“</p><p>She danced around the men and gripped with hands the sword that had been aiming for Ser Rico’s head.</p><p>She kneed the enemy in the crotch and ripped the sword free, stabbing it through the assailant before tossing the body into a group of four more.</p><p>“Men!” she roared, “flank. Charge!” she growled and felt men join her charge. They ran into the battle and fought and charged. Kissing their swords. She sent a prayer up to her Gods and prayed Max would stay hidden.</p><p>“Ser Maxwell!”</p><p>She parried left and swung her sword, rolling to the floor at the last minute she stabbed up and through a man’s chest before running to the Knight who had cried out. She ran towards Ser Rico and placed herself between him and the enemy, “Ser Leonidas, take Ser Rico into the halls. He will need help and a splint for his leg”.</p><p>“Ser Maxwell w-what-“</p><p>She flew at a second wave of assailants and turned the tables, straddling him she hacked at the man’s head and looked at the men with wild fury.</p><p>“GO!” she roared to Ser Leonidas, “NOW”.</p><p>She stood and ran back into the battle, running her sword through man after man.</p><p>She jolted as she heard a piercing scream. Her focus wavered from the battle as Niall walked onto the Battlefield. Serpents following him and biting men. She stepped back and gulped at the sight.</p><p>“Ser Maxwell” Niall said, “I was inspired by your calls to fight. Serpents. Attack”.</p><p>Miranda watched through Max’s eyes as the Serpents began to slither towards the enemy, biting and hissing.</p><p>“You move with a grace unbefitting of your stature” Niall said.</p><p>“A wolf can be graceful no matter it’s size. You should be hiding”.</p><p>Niall laughed, “maybe you <em>should</em> be my heir. Let the Serpent and the Wolf unite after all these years. My wife is past the age of baring and this is a Battle I fear no House will come out of unscathed. When it is over you should return to your lands and take up a wife”.</p><p>“I wish to fight and defend first my Lord”.</p><p>“Loyal to the last then Wolf”.</p><p>“I am” she replied and knelt, “I pledge to protect the Houses here tonight with all I have. Houses who are not mine, are mine through kin. I will protect the innocents”.</p><p>“But not a pledge to my own House?”</p><p>“Tonight is Moon Festivals” she replied and stood, “it is not the time to pledge to one House”.</p><p>Niall nodded, “you believe the fables?”</p><p>She nodded, “every story has truth in them” she replied, “you should get your Serpents to safety. I think men have found it easy to chop their heads off and toss them to the fires”.</p><p>She patted Niall’s arm, “I shall enjoy taking the she-Wolf as my prize tonight”</p><p>Niall grinned, “enjoy her well Wolf”.</p><hr/><p>Miranda sprinted down to the tombs, to where Max was lying in wait. The protection of long dead spirits keeping him hidden from Man.</p><p>“Wolf” she greeted and let their spirits and souls change. She looked back at Max from inside the Dragon’s skull.</p><p>He smiled at her, “my Dragon”.</p><p>“Niall will expect me in your bedrooms from now on”.</p><p>Max grinned wolfishly and prowled towards her.</p><p>She got out of the skull and approached him, “oh Wolfie…what are you thinking?”</p><p>Max tossed her over his shoulder.</p><p>Miranda laughed and held on, “Wolfie take me to your bed, so that your Dragon can breathe her fire”.</p><hr/><p>Miranda looked at Niall Taylor as Max held her wrists in his hand, “Lord Taylor”.</p><p>“My delightful ice maiden- well not a maiden anymore” he laughed as Miranda winced.</p><p>Max smirked, “very much not a maiden” he shoved Miranda to the door, “she howls like a true wolf when I take her from behind”.</p><p>Niall laughed, “have your fun Wolf” and patted Max’s shoulder.</p><p>Max shoved her into his room, “get on the bed”.</p><p>Before he shut the door and looked at Niall, “she’s moderately good at obeying me now”.</p><p>“Only moderately?”</p><p>“Well, it’d be no fun if she was 100% obeying. Gotta work out sometimes” he laughed.</p><p>Niall grinned in agreement, “whenever you get her with child you let me know. I’ll make sure you won’t have an illegitimate heir”.</p><p>“I won’t have my cubs killed” Max said.</p><p>“I’ll have you married. Very quick to snarl Wolf” Niall smiled.</p><p>Max grinned, “might want to be quick… developed quite a fondness for being in her”.</p><p>Niall roared with laughter and shook his head with a grin, “go have your fun. You’ve earned it. I saw you fight with incredible power. You’re a worthy heir”.</p><p>Max flushed, “yeah?”</p><p>“Of course”.</p><hr/><p>Miranda wasn’t glaring as he expected her to be when he entered the room.</p><p>“Niall is going to have us married… we’ll be one, the House Blake and House Winter” he smiled and approached her.</p><p>She looked at him, “these have been your rooms?”</p><p>“Yes” Max said, “a-are you okay?”</p><p>Miranda hugged him, “they were once mine”.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Miranda kissed him and pulled him close, “take off my clothes Wolf”.</p><p>Max grinned and did as she asked, leaving her naked before him.</p><p>He smiled and moved to strip himself before she stopped him.</p><p>“Let me” she breathed and slowly unlaced his shirt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. And so The Lands of Mallorca Unite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Wolf held his Dragon close to his body, as she dozed, his hand resting on her stomach.</p><p>She smiled softly and kissed his chest, “my monthlies are late” she whispered.</p><p>Max grinned, “yeah?”</p><p>“Mmm”.</p><p>She moved above him and pressed her body against his, “they are, I hadn’t realised… I guess my Wolf, we are expecting our cub”.</p><p>Max rubbed her stomach and smiled, “we are?”</p><p>“Well we could always just make sure?” she grinned.</p><hr/><p>Many moons later, the Serpent looked at the she-Wolf, glowing with his heir’s cub, the Winter Wolf.</p><p>She still refused to give up a name but after marrying Ser Maxwell, she was oddly content to be called she-Wolf.</p><p>“She-Wolf… you look glowing in your final days”.</p><p>She smiled across at him as Max growled low.</p><p>“An heirs blood runs through me, perhaps it has healed my soul Serpent”.</p><p>Niall laughed, “so full of fire. This Castle has once more come to life over these last few moons. Maybe it knows an heir is to be born in its walls once more”.</p><p>“Perhaps” she smiled and placed a hand on the swell of her stomach, growing impossibly larger day by day. Max copied and smiled at her, murmuring so low Niall couldn’t hear.</p><p>She grinned and kissed him before standing, “excuse me dear Serpent. My Wolf wants me to leave and who am I but to obey”.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Miranda got into their chambers and felt the first pain, “oh” she muttered softly and looked at Max.</p><p>Max grinned across at her, “what is it? My mama has sent word that my House is sending gifts for our cub”.</p><p>“M-Max I uh I need to get to the bed”.</p><p>“What? Why what is wrong?”</p><p>“Our cub, I think it wants to come out early”.</p><p>Max moved to her quickly, helping her to the bed he winced as she cursed him.</p><p>Max rubbed her back, “soon my love. Soon. Is it painful?”</p><p>“N-not at the moment” she whimpered, “slight slight twinges… ohh god this hurts now. Ow owwwwwww”.</p><p>Max let her squeeze his hand as she lay her head back on the bed.</p><p>“Easy my love…. Your fires are hot, maybe quicker than we thought, did you not feel a pain earlier?”</p><p>“I-I woke up with a pain but it faded”.</p><p>“Okay, but maybe we should prepare for our cub getting here sooner than we thought”.</p><p>Miranda nodded and breathed low, “you need… you need to keep people out. Nobody. I only want you, don’t trust anyone”.</p><p>Max nodded and moved to the door, locking it after a beat.</p><p>“My love?”</p><p>Miranda ripped at her dress, “get it off” she whimpered.</p><p>Max dashed to her and took it off.</p><p>Leaving her only in a thin gown, already covered in blood.</p><p>“S’ nearly nearly here” she whimpered and squeezed the sheets, “i-I can feel it…oh Gods Wolfie…use. Use the cloths a-and a-and owwwwww” she cried.</p><p>Max kissed her head, “my love, you are strong. You are a fighter. I love you”.</p><p>“Love you too” she breathed with a soft smile.</p><p>He grabbed the cloths from the bedside and looked between her legs and smiled.</p><p>“Nearly here. Part them a little more? My love?”</p><p>“Max?” She whimpered, and looked at the door.</p><p>“Max I can’t. I can’t hold the dragon back. They’ll know. The skies will turn and the houses will know the dragon is not dead”.</p><p>Max nodded, “I will fight for you both. Fight for my dragons”.</p><p>“Wolves” she panted and cried as she pushed.</p><p>“Oh god oh god he’s here. My love it’s a boy!”</p><p>As Max cradled the screaming newborn close, the skies roared with red.</p><p>They looked out at the skies and Miranda half smiled, “let me hold our baby?”</p><p>Max passed him across and she smiled with tears, “oh my love. My darling. Helo”.</p><p>Max smiled at them and kissed her head.</p><p>“So proud of you my dragon”.</p><p>A knock at the door startled them, Miranda winced, “cover my shoulders. Make sure it is not known”.</p><p>Max obeyed and then opened the door to Niall.</p><p>“I wanted to be the first to congratulate the Wolf” he smiled and looked at Miranda, “and it appears, the Dragon”.</p><hr/><p>Miranda glanced across at Max who looked pale, and then rocked their baby, “I am a Wolf, Serpent. Calling me Dragon is an insult”.</p><p>Niall laughed, “apologies. You just strike me as alike with the old Blake woman. Meera. Perhaps it is because there has not been a babe born in these halls for so long, I was there when the first heir was born. I remember the skies going crimson then”.</p><p>Miranda glanced at the skies, “huh… they are red”.</p><p>Niall approached the bed and looked at the baby, “an heir. May I?”</p><p>Miranda nodded and handed him across.</p><p>“You know, I was once good friends with all heirs and House Lords…”</p><p>“Stories can shape us. It is a shame that the Serpent fell for the past. Mallorca could have been United” Max stated.</p><p>Niall nodded, “have you a name?”</p><p>“No-“</p><p>“Wolf, the first of his name. Heir to Winter”.</p><p>Niall smiled and rocked him.</p><p>“He’s beautiful”.</p><p>“Thank you” Miranda said and then winced as she moved.</p><p>Max moved to her side.</p><p>“My love?”</p><p>“My I-I think there is something wrong”.</p><p>Niall looked at her, “I shall call for the –“</p><p>“No!” Miranda cried and held her stomach, “no. I don’t need anyone”. </p><p>“Sweetheart” Max said, “you need-“</p><p>Miranda whimpered and touched his hand, “not until the last moment. I can’t have it no. Please”.</p><p>“I-okay… of course. Let me… check”.</p><p>Max knelt and looked at her, “mi- there’s another baby”.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Twins?” Niall asked.</p><p>Miranda glared at Max, “YOU GOT ME WITH TWINS?!”</p><p>Max bit his lip, “it appears… sorry”.</p><p>“No” Miranda whimpered, “m-Max. My wolfie” she leaned back and groaned in pain, “hurts, hurts a lot”.</p><p>Niall looked at Miranda and placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Miranda whimpered and pushed, “Max…. Max I’m scared”.</p><p>“I know, I know sweetheart”.</p><p>“Max… howl” she moaned, “howl my wolf”.</p><p>Max rubbed her legs, “I will. I’ll howl for you all night”.</p><p>Miranda cried with a smile, “merciful gods… help me… ow owww”.</p><p>Max cradled the baby close, “we have a girl my love. Oh and she’s so beautiful, she’s all you”.</p><p>Max smiled and kissed her, handing the baby over.</p><p>Miranda cried slightly, “Max? Oh god she’s perfect”.</p><p>Niall smiled at her, “a perfect wife. Baring you two heirs in one”.</p><p>Max smiled.</p><p>“Serpents. Wolves… and” Niall looked at Miranda and chuckled, “a lost Dragon”.</p><p>Miranda looked at him.</p><p>“You think I would have the last dragon in my keep and not know? I am an heir. It is a truth we all can see through”.</p><p>Miranda whimpered.</p><p>“You need to rest… two cubs in a day. In an hour no less… rest”.</p><p>Max accepted the baby off of Niall, “my Lord i-I”</p><p>“I think, your cub wants his mother”.</p><p>Max nodded and passed the boy to Miranda.</p><hr/><p>Miranda cradled the babies and smiled at him, “Max? My love? Our children are beautiful”.</p><p>“They are” Max agreed and sat beside her, “i-I am sorry that the Serpent knows”.</p><p>“It appears he has always known” Miranda stated and looked at the skies, “what does this mean for Mallorca now Max?”</p><p>Max rubbed her back and smiled at his children, “I think it is a good thing. I think the curse has broken”.</p><p>“You…think?”</p><p>“Well, you always told me that the Dragon died because of the Serpent. And so did the Wolf. But now, the Dragon survived. As did the Wolf. With the Serpent knowing that the Dragon was alive”.</p><p>Miranda nodded, “are you saying that because of his actions, keeping me chained up…he inadvertently broke the curse”.</p><p>“I think I am” Max smiled and lifted the smaller baby, the boy, into his arms, “we did what the legends wanted. What the first Dragon never got to do…what the Wolf never got”.</p><p>Miranda smiled at the girl and nodded, “when I sat in that room…that cell, day after day…I had to get tough. Tougher than I was before…when I was a young Dragon, fighting the world”.</p><p>Max kissed her head, “I remember a Dragon visiting my home once. She was beautiful, and very scary”.</p><p>Miranda chuckled, “mmm, I thought I had to let nobody in. But I knew my role, I knew one day I would have to be strong. I heard whispers and rumours that there was going to be an uprising”.</p><p>Max nodded, “you were a good fighter even then”.</p><p>“I was. And then I hid. I couldn’t fight…I didn’t…I knew I wasn’t going to survive so I hid. I was young Max a-and i-I hid and I could hear screams and shouts and my family. I could hear my dragons dying”.</p><p>As one baby stirred and cried, she rocked it, “I lost my dragons”.</p><p>“You are brave my Dragon” he whispered and kissed her head, “and now we have our own little Dragons...” Max looked up at the skies, “I don’t know what the red skies mean but if Niall hurts you or tries to…or even looks at you funny. I will end the Serpent House I assure you”.</p><p>Miranda nodded and looked at him, she glanced at the skies, “it is just the Houses greeting a new Dragon…it has always been the way. The Wolves I am told have a blue sky”.</p><p>Max grinned, “so my lands will look up and know”.</p><p>“They will” Miranda confirmed, “but settle yourself before you think of having another cub, especially if they come in twins”.</p><p>Max laughed, “I will behave…we have a lot of work to do my Dragon. The lands of Mallorca run hot with your flames once more...you have united the lands of Mallorca once more”.</p><p>"We united them Wolfie, we did” Miranda agreed and grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>